


Coffee

by midnightwriting



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwriting/pseuds/midnightwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where coffee was the only thing holding together a relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

The wind hit her face as she walked down the empty sidewalk. She lived outside New York City, where nothing happened. She opened her phone briefly to check for any messages, finding none. She shrugged to herself, which is what she did almost too much and put her phone back in her coat pocket. She walked for a few more minutes until she finally made it. 'Plattsburgh Café.' The little coffee shop a few blocks down from where she lived. She pushed the door open and hearing the bell ring was a usual.   
"Amy? Back so soon?" Liam, the kind cashier who usually chatted with her when she came to the shop asked.   
"Yes I am Liam. So how are you?" she gave a small smile and walked closer to the stand between them.   
"I'm doing great love, and how about you?"  
"I'm doing good, thanks for asking." she replied while tucking a strand of hair that fell from her bun behind her hair. "So, I would like my usual," she started.   
"About that love, I got a new lad working with me in the shop. He's never served someone before so would it be too much of a pain if I could test him out on you?" Liam asked as he leaned onto the glass of the display box of the cakes they sold.  
"Oh absolutely," she nodded. Without word, Liam turned around and headed to the door of the back room in the shop.   
"Harry! Can you come take this costumer? I have some work to do!" he shouted, leaning his head through the door frame. A shuffling noise could be heard from inside the room, and not long after, a man with brown hair up in a bun and tattoos walked out. He spoke quietly while he responded to Liam, and she couldn't hear him. Soon after, Liam left to the back and the boy came to the cash register and seemed to be preparing to speak.   
"Hi, welcome to Plattsburgh Café, may I take your order?" His voice was slow had a strong Bristish accent. After she ordered, he asked for her name, and after she gave it she took a seat at a table.   
She watched the boy work carefully. She was mesmerized by the way his movements were so smooth. She payed close attention to his tattoos, and everything else about him. As she watched, she heard a big splash. He had dropped a carton of milk onto the floor, causing it to burst open and spill everywhere. It wasn't long until Liam came barging in from the back room to start yelling at Harry.   
Liam yelled and yelled but she hadn't listened to Liam, she looked at the boy, apologizing a million times over.   
It was all sorted out and Liam had left and the boy kept working on her drink.   
"Amy?" the boy shouted across the almost empty shop. She got up from her chair and took her drink. She looked up at him to tell him thank you. His eyes were green, and almost like a princes. He nodded and she left the café.   
While walking, she took a sip of her drink and almost immediately spit it out. She laughed quietly to herself and threw the drink out. He had made it wrong, which made her laugh.   
What was his name again?  
\-----  
Days past and every day she would enter the shop and he would serve her. Every day he would mess up and get yelled at by Liam. The drinks he made started becoming a little more tolerable.   
She learned his name was Harry.   
\-----  
A month later he had almosted perfected every mistake. It didn't matter though, because even when it tasted bad, she began to drink it. He started to smile when he served her. It was a soft smile.   
She started to like that boy Harry.   
\-----  
Three months later and they began to talk. It wasn't much, but it was something. The occasional conversation starter without the conversation. He started to mess up more now, and Liam's temper was known to be short tempered. There was often a lot of yelling. After all the yelling, he'd give her the drink.   
But this time, she drank it, and didn't care about the taste of the coffee.   
\----  
Four months later, they still were talking; but no real conversation. Things were awkward between them. They rarely talked and she found a way to fall for him. Maybe it was his eyes... Or his smile.... And when she went to the shop one day she figured out:  
It was definitely everything about him.   
\----  
Five months later and she went to the shop less. She got a job a little far. She was constantly busy, and although she always wanted to go see Harry in the shop, there was never time.   
Her and the boy did get closer, she could feel it.   
\----  
Six months later, they were close. They always talked. She still went to the coffee shop on a rare basis. They never saw each other out of the shop, for Harry was too shy. She had suspected he liked her too.  
He did like her too.   
\----  
Seven months later she walked into the shop to be greeted by Liam, not Harry.   
"Hey Liam, where's Harry?" she asked.   
"I had to let him go, he kept messing up. There was many complaints." Her heart sank down to her stomach and her lips formed a frown. She was doubtful that she'd see Harry again. She got a drink and left almost without any word. She kept thinking, and thinking.   
Was she never gonna see Harry again?  
\----  
She walked back home and checked her phone for any texts, which was instinct. But, instead of the usual nothing, she had gotten one, from an unknown number.   
"Meet me at the park love. H."  
\----   
She met with Harry once after. He told her everything. Why they couldn't meet up together outside of the coffee shop, and why they still can't. Harry had committed a small crime. But a crime that he was framed for. The police hadn't found evidence yet, so they took him to jail for the time being. They offered him an option to go work in a coffee shop, while being watched. He accepted, because he wanted to meet new people and didn't want to be crammed in a cell to see the same people everyday. He was aloud one free outing, and he chose to see Amy one last time before he'd be sent away.   
"You'll get out once they prove you innocent right?" She asked, desperately in need of hope.   
"Hopefully love, and if I get out, you will be the first I go to." And without a goodbye, he was taken away.   
\----  
A year later, she had forgotten about Harry... Or atleast, hadn't thought of him that much. Her routine was all the same. She went to her usual coffee shop, talked with Liam, and had a drink. One day, she walked in to be greeted with a face she hadn't seen in a while. She immediately recognized his green eyes and tattoos. He had cut his hair into a shorter length. He looked different, but that didn't matter to her.   
"You're free?" She asked, tears brimming her eyes as memories flooded back.   
"Free as a bird." he smiled.  
The End.


End file.
